


And a cough rings through the crypt

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1, Asgard Falls, Body Horror, Crack taken deadly serious, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Jotunheim Won the War, Original prompt was light-hearted, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: Five times Loki's unique biology created a world ending pandemic and one time the common cold ended life on eight realms.





	And a cough rings through the crypt

What is a simple cough to a god? Particularly a gold who also happens to be a frost giant? It is nothing or it should be. Instead, the Great Liesmith finds himself fighting a war of attrition. Some days he feels nearly himself. On others he wonders if he will last the night. For weeks his health waxes and wanes and with it his powers.

 

In past times, moments that hang like yellowed cobwebs in his frantic mind, this would not have mattered. But he finds now one and now another realm’s warriors nipping at his heels. There is no rest and no safe harbor. And his escapes become more and more hard-won until he is on Midgard coughing up what now looks like red blood and now like black tar.

 

And the Hero of America stands before him with judgmental eyes and the Man of Iron makes quips just this side of humorous. And the cracks that stand between them are going to break so prettily in just a little while. Almost as prettily as the glass over a glowing blue heart. But – and Loki wakes up shivering on his knees before his former helper – The Eye of Hawk.

 

And oh – the little half-witted whelp of a cowering, wall-eyed bitch is smug. And vicious. So very vicious as he all but breaks the skin over Loki’s throat with some technological marvel of an arrow. And if that had been all who knows how the world would have spun on? But the Eye of Hawk, Clint of neither name nor title, kneels to sneer in the face of his former master… It is therefore exactly what he gets when Loki sneezes in his face.

 

“You fucking bastard!” And someone lays a low blow on the Asgardian foundling, but then again it’s unlikely they have any real notice of him. The Eye of Hawk is on the ground gasping as his skin drains of color until it is nearly gray. The Red Room cunt who thinks too highly of herself is saying something, but Loki is busy watching as grey skin sudden darkens to midnight blue, and then plum purple, and finally black.

 

It has been all of three minutes, if that, from start to finish. Nobody seems to know what to do. And then a severe looking woman begins rapping out orders and the Man of Iron is still as a grave at dawn. The mewling quim is still, but the corners of her thin lips are a declaration of violent intent. She is going to kill him if she can – but she will never get that chance.

 

Not even a minute later the body explodes in a riot of ice crystals that seem to seek out warm bodies. The Man of Iron attempts to take flight and only succeeds in drawing all the attention on himself. A flare of pain in Loki’s left side accompanies the distant sound of a crack of air. As the ground rushes to catch him he hears the American Captain cry out.

 

Loki’s entire world has become the cool tile floor and a plain wall made of brushed chrome. Someone is trying to swallow back their pain. He thinks it might be himself. It’s hard too think past the loud thrumming in his ears, but thankfully it’s slowing –the quieting cadence stumbling to a stop. As the world darkens a pair of functional shoes move toward him...

 

It begins to snow.

 

Only half the city is lost that first day. Captain America and Bruce Banner survive that first day as well. It doesn’t matter. The crystals each corpse produces are light enough to be carried by the wind. They also dissolve in water. And worse of all the incubation period varies – as discovered when Steve Rogers converted while addressing a meeting of World Leaders and the brightest scientific minds.

 

The skies are an endless sea of clouds. The seas are low traps of slush at best and thick gatherings of ice at worst. At least part of that is the fault of the Hulk’s carrier who chose to swim out to sea when he began to cough. As it is there is nearly no one left to care – a month saw the emptying of most major cities. A week more dusted the country sides in something that isn’t quite snow.

 

In less than three months Earth is a grave wrapped snuggly in frost and rime – a soft blanket to hide the blacken corpses.

 

One day a creature called Thanos stands ankle deep in the snow that is not snow and sneezes.

 


End file.
